Crash Piss Fusion
Modes * Normal Mode * Professional Mode Main Characters * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Mr. Krabs * Aku Aku Npc's * Captain Hook * Mumbo (Banjo Kazooie) * Al (Toy Story) * Aladdin * Froot Loops Mascot * Woody * Captain Falcon * Chuck E Cheese * Buzz Lightyear * Jabba the Hutt * Bulby (Jimmy Neutron) * Captain America Minion * Space Guy (DHMIS) * Geri (Pixar) * Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) * Duck Guy (DHMIS) * Kid Icarus * Asterix (Asterix Comic Book) * Sid the Science guy * Paper Mario * Tigger (Winnie the pooh) * Otis (Sesame Street) * Krampus * Baby Yellow Yoshi * Poop Rat (Foodfight) * Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) * Red Car (A Car's Life) * Beat Box (DHMIS) * Peter Griffin/Fred Flintstone * Remey (Ratatouille) * Apple Jacks Mascot * Micheal Rogen * Felix the Cat * Wonder Red (Wonderful 101) * Ness * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mojo (PPG) * Dora the Explorer * Tomato (Veggietales) * Arnold (Magic School Bus) * Max (Max and Ruby) * Bugs Bunny * Repear (Overwatch) * Globe (DHMIS) * Baby Jimmy Neutron * Luwey (Duck Tails) * Penny (TAWOG) * Teri (TAWOG) * Coffee (Desolate Hope) * Jimmy (Scary Godmother) * Disgust (Inside Out) * Tracy (Jay Jay the airplane) * Bloo (Foster's Home for imaginary friends) * Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Danny Phantom * Bubsy * Hugh Neutron * Tommy (Rugrats) * Mr.Clean * Diddy Kong * Kermit the Frog * R2D2 * Endo 2 (Fnaf World) * Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Gremlin * Dippy Fresh * Solid Snake * IDubbbz * Rap Dog (Titanic) * Grounder * Momma Robotnik * Scratch * Sonic * Glutko * Eeyore * Santa Claus * Johnny Elaine * Mama Luigi * MoBrosStudios * Dr. Mario * Aku Aku * Scooby-Doo * Uka Uka * Polar * George Volcano * SpongeBob SquarePants * Michael Rosen * Link * King Harkinian * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Nitrus Brio * Dingodile * Nina Cortex * Bloo * Ripto * Clank * Crunch Bandicoot * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Herriman * Princess Zelda * Tom Smith * Ganon * Shrek * Tiny Tiger * Heavy * Soldier * Medic * Minions * Ebenezer Von Clutch * Pasadena O'Possum * Willie Wumpa Cheeks * Peppy Hare * Apple Bloom * Sweetie Belle * Scootaloo * Snoop Dogg * Dr. Rabbit * David Hasselhoff * Spike the Dragon * IHE * Markiplier * Hungry Pumpkin * Sniper * Pyro * Jacksepticeye * Bowser * Tails * Buzz Lightyear * Pura * Papu Papu * PaRappa * Spyro the Dragon * Hunter the Cheetah * Bootleg Spyro * Twilight Sparkle * Gulp * King Dedede * Foxy * Mufasa (ghost) * NPCCarlson * Moar Krabs * George Washington Carver * Tawna * Pac-Man * Creeper * Emperor Velo XXVII * Yee * B.O.B. * The Missing Link * Dr. Cockroach Bosses * Eggman * Cortex * N.Gin * Mario * Luigi Soundtrack * Main Menu * Pause Screen * World Map Theme #1 * World Map Theme #2 * World Map Theme #3 * World Map Theme #4 * World Map Theme #5 * World 1 Theme * World 2 Theme * Eggman Boss * World 3 Theme * World 4 Theme * Mario Boss * World 5 Theme * Luigi Boss * World 6 Theme * N.Gin Boss * World 7 Theme * World 8 Theme * Cortex Boss * Bonus World Theme * Minigame Theme * Level Clear Theme * Game Over Theme * End Credits Trivia * There is a arcade demo for this game